


House

by JoxersPrincess



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Medical, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when House has personal access to the hospital's lead Schizophrenic specialist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	House

“I don’t understand why a doctor wouldn’t like clinic duty,” hummed Ruth Wright. “I love meeting new patients! Specially the Schizophrenics, they are so interesting! Was that in bad taste?”

Greg House peered over at the young Mental Health doctor and smirked. Ruth smelled of coffee and stale cigarettes. “Maybe,” said House, his eyes running up and down the length of her. She had gotten off work at 3:30 and was now in her street clothes. A black sweater and low rise jeans. “But I think that any Schizo that comes to you, I don’t think they’d care.”

“Schizophrenics have emotions and opinions and feelings just like you and I.”

“I keep forgetting their humans,” hummed Greg, He got up and limped towards the window and pulled the blinds closed. There was a reason a psych ward doctor was in the clinic. She had always wanted to help sick people; sick as in sick from a microbe. But she was a hypochondriac, mental health has no contamination risks or nasty bugs to catch.

While that was true, that was just what House told Cuddi to get her off of his back. It was no secret in the psych ward that Dr. Wright had a thing for older and handicapped men. And it was no secret in the hospital that Dr. House was an older and handicapped man. House loved sex and Ruth had a long running wet dream about getting it on with an older man who had to use a cane or a wheelchair.

House pulled her towards the chair, where he sat and she sat on top of him. House grabbed the back of her head and kissed her; his tongue running along the edges of her pearl white teeth before diving into the deeper, darker parts of her mouth. She moaned against his lips. Her hands slid down and began to undo his belt, knowing the prize within his jeans was growing harder.

The belt was undone and she worked on getting the button unbuttoned. “Greg, oh Greg, oh G-d!” she moaned against his lips; his hands had traveled up her shirt and under her bra. “Greg, Greg.”

His hands left her shirt and he began to undo her low rider jeans; feeling the heat waft up from between her thighs.


End file.
